now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace
by Drewyd
Summary: "Tony hizo un puchero, y por un momento se sintió como si hubiese regresado en el tiempo. Tony Stark irritante, Natasha Romanoff irritada, James Rhodes exasperado. Luego el coronel soltó una maldición al caerse, y el vaso se le resbaló de los dedos, y ya Pepper no estaba entre ellos, y algo en su corazón volvió a morir." Las secuelas físicas y psicológicas de Tony Stark.


**Disclaimer:** Marvel Cinematic Universe no me pertenece. Por favor, no me demanden.

* * *

 _now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace_

Llevaba unas cuantas semanas tratando de convencer a Rhodey de que lo acompañase a sus visitas. A sus propios oídos sus argumentos eran muy convincentes, pero su mejor amigo siempre negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Tu amistad con Peter es tuya y solo tuya. La necesitas —le dijo un día, y él se volvió con incredulidad.

—¿Necesito una amistad con un crío treinta años menor que yo?

—Necesitas una amistad con alguien normal que no intente dejarte tullido cada vez que te ve.

Él no tuvo respuesta a eso, y se dedicó a juguetear con la cicatriz de su sien. No se le había borrado.

Ella reapareció en su vida unos cuantos meses después del altercado final de Siberia. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se lo había esperado, pero su reacción sí lo dejó fuera de sí.

—¿Qué buscas aquí? —le preguntó cuando la vio. Romanoff estaba tal cual como la había visto por última vez, si solo con el cabello un poco más corto, y él se volteó. No quería verla a la cara.

—A ti.

—¿Qué necesitas? —en ese momento se odió más de lo usual, porque con todo por lo que había pasado todavía seguía dándole recursos a sus antiguos compañeros, seguía ofreciéndoles todo lo que tenía.

El silencio que permaneció hizo que aflojara sus hombros tensos y voltease un poco la cabeza para ver de perfil a la asesina. Ella estaba mirando al suelo.

—¿Qué necesitas, Natasha? —repitió, haciendo énfasis en su nombre. Nada de sobrenombres, o apodos ingeniosos.

Estaba tan _jodidamente_ cansado.

—Stark... —ver a la Viuda Negra dudar era algo maravilloso en verdad. El antiguo Tony habría podido hacer mil y un chistes en ese momento, pero el cabello de Natasha cubría su rostro y la habitación estaba en penumbras y ya nadie era quienes fueron. ¿Qué quedaba de ellos sino piezas rotas?—… Tony. Dios, lo siento tanto Tony. Yo... yo lamento mucho que todo esto te haya pasado, y el haberte traicionado. Teníamos intención al principio, cómo...

—No te preocupes por eso. No pasa nada —dijo, y se volvió a voltear. Tenía la versión completa de los Acuerdos abierta a la mitad—. Quédate tranquila. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Nadie respondió por un largo tiempo, y cuando volvió a ver ella ya no estaba. Un vago sentimiento de apatía se asentó en su pecho, y retornó su lectura, asegurándose de no colocar mucho peso en su muñeca derecha. Todavía no se le había soldado.

 **x**

—Espérate, repíteme el cuento otra vez.

—¿ _Todo_?

—Es que no te entiendo nada. ¿Quién es Mary Jane, quien es Michelle y cómo pinta un lagarto en medio de todo esto?

Peter suspiró, dándole un excelente ejemplo de la clásica expresión adolescente "estos-adultos-nunca-entienden-nada". Tony sonrió, sintiendo los músculos de su cara tensarse por el esfuerzo, y le tiró una papa frita al muchacho. Él la agarró al aire con la boca y se la comió.

—No se lo puedo contar todo otra vez. Ya pronto me tengo que ir.

—Solamente dime esto: ¿estás a salvo?

—Sí, señor Stark. Lo tengo todo controlado.

«Eso creía yo también las primeras cuatro veces» pensó, mientras trataba de que su sonrisa se mantuviese en su lugar. No comía mucho por esos días, y Peter fácilmente se acabó los dos platillos en cuestión de minutos.

—Ahora sí me voy, señor Stark. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!

—Suerte con esas matemáticas. Hazte orgulloso.

El muchacho desapareció, y Tony se quedó sólo en el café, escuchando a las personas de su alrededor parlotear. No quería quedarse mucho en Nueva York ( _odiaba Nueva York_ ) pero Peter Parker lo hacía todo soportable. Tal y como había dicho Rhodey, le gustaba mucho hablar con alguien relativamente normal que no lo odiase o lo tratase con condescendencia. No era «puedo ayudarlo», era «tal vez si paso un tiempo con él puedo evitar colgarme a mi mismo de un puente».

Peter era un gran chico, y el pensamiento de que él sería la siguiente generación de personas ordinarias haciendo acciones extraordinarias lo ayudaba a dormir. Le daba esperanzas.

Se encontró con Natasha después de un rato, mientras caminaba por ahí. Estaba de mejor humor en ese momento, y la recibió con una cabezada.

—Tony —saludó ella, tendiéndole un agua mineral, y él no preguntó cómo sabía que él estaba sediento.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, ambos encubiertos y con lentes de sol. Estaban a comienzos de un largo invierno en Nueva York, pero Tony no sentía mucho frío. Sus extremidades estaban entumecidas todos los días, de cualquier forma. Los golpes en la cabeza que sufrió por parte de Steve y Bucky habían tenido más consecuencias de las que habría podido imaginar.

—No tienes que hacer nada más, Natasha. Estás bien, te perdono, no hay problema.

—Tu me perdonas; el resto del mundo todavía ruge —ella se pasó la mano por el cuello, donde Bucky había estado a punto de aplastarle la garganta, y un suspiro salió por su boca—. Dime cómo te puedo apoyar. Sé que tienes múltiples organizaciones ayudando a los desastres que hicimos en Europa y África. ¿Cómo puedo colaborar?

Tony estaba cansado. Tony estaba tan cansado que podía haberse tirado en el suelo en ese momento y no haberse levantado de nuevo, pero había edificios que construir y vidas que sustanciar. Sokovia, Lagos, Bucarest, Leipzig. Cada día se levantaba pensando en los niños muertos que habrían podido cambiar al mundo, y se iba a dormir pensando en el hermoso sueño muerto que no menos de cuatro años atrás los había unido a los seis..

Tal vez Steve nunca fuese a hacerse responsable por sus actos. Tal vez ninguno del equipo del capitán América fuese a firmar los Acuerdos, fuese a ver la destrucción que juntos ocasionaron, pero mientras él siga con vida continuará reparando sus errores. Mientras sus pulmones sigan respirando él no olvidará las vidas que costaron el salvar al mundo.

—Podemos comenzar juntos en Leipzig. ¿Qué hora tienes libre?

 **x**

Rhodey no era el único que se la vivía en hospitales. Algunos de los mil millones de golpes que había recibido en el transcurso de esos dos días le había ocasionado una severa hemorragia intracerebral, entre otras cosas, y tenía que ir a varias terapias para recuperar por completo la movilidad de sus brazos, y poder hablar, y poder hacer movimientos repentinos sin vomitar segundos después.

—De mucho que nos sirvieron las armaduras —le dijo un día Rhodey, irónico, mientras Tony trataba de escribir con un portaminas; los dedos no le funcionaban muy bien, y constantemente se le caía. El antiguo coronel, por su parte, dominaba el fino arte de caminar por la mansión con un exoesqueleto, y ya podía hacerlo de la sala a la cocina sin darse de boca contra el piso.

—No estaba pensando en rayos de la muerte cuando los diseñé —gruñó él, dejando el objeto sobre la mesa, frustrado. Natasha entró a la sala en silencio, leyendo la copia revisada de los Acuerdos que él le había dado, y le quitó a Rhodey una pelusa que había estado en su espalda.

Los tres convivían en una paz tan extraña que Tony no podía creer que todavía no hubiese caído un maldito meteorito en el techo, y esperaba con paciencia que algo lo arruinase. Él, destrozado; Rhodey, paralizado; Natasha, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en secar ( _otra vez_ ) la sangre de su archivo; Visión, encerrado en su propia miseria.

¿Qué más les podía pasar?

—¿Quieren jugo? —les preguntó ella, Tony asintió. Rhodey le mostró el vaso que tenía en la mano con una sonrisilla, el cual había obtenido de la nevera por sus propios medios. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Natasha tuvo que envolver las manos entre las suyas cuando le dio el jugo, porque las de Tony tendían a temblarle sin control si las dejaba en el aire por mucho tiempo.

—Por cierto, ya tengo a unas cuantas personas contactadas en Sokovia que pueden ayudarnos con el conteo. Mañana te doy todos los detalles —dijo Natasha, mientras se acurrucaba en un extremo del sofá. Estaba usando una de las camisas de Clint.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?

—Porque tu letra sigue tan horrible como hace media hora. Sigue escribiendo.

Tony hizo un puchero, y por un momento se sintió como si hubiese regresado en el tiempo. Tony Stark irritante, Natasha Romanoff irritada, James Rhodes exasperado. Luego el coronel soltó una maldición al caerse, y el vaso se le resbaló de los dedos, y ya Pepper no estaba entre ellos, y algo en su corazón volvió a morir.

Retornó la escritura, escribiendo entre garabatos A... B... C... D...

 **x**

Para el cumpleaños diecisiete de Peter su tía le hizo una pequeña reunión, y nadie estuvo muy sorprendido que su invitado principal fuese Tony. Sin embargo, que también trajese a Natasha y a Rhodey, eso sí lo dejó impresionado.

—¡Qué bueno es volver a verlos! —exclamó Peter cuando llegaron, y sacudió las manos de Natasha y Rhodey como si estuviese viendo al mismísimo presidente— ¡Pasen, pasen! Disculpen lo triste de la fiesta.

Sólo habían ido un amiga de Peter con gafas que tenía la cara enterrada en un libro, otro chico gordinflón y compañeros de trabajo de la tía May. Tony se sintió en un instante a gusto, y dejó su regalo en una esquina.

—¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? ¿Refresco? ¿Papas? ¿Galletas? ¿Soda?

—Cálmate, niño —rio Rhodey, aplacándolo con una mano—. Ya nos conoces.

—Tú sólo dime en dónde está el pastel y ahí me quedo yo —dijo Natasha, mientras le alborotaba el cabello al cumpleañero.

—Por un momento pensé que ibas a decir «el alcohol». Ya iba a decir yo "sal de ese cuerpo, Tony".

Los cuatro rieron, más relajados, y la fiesta pasó sin mucha eventualidad. Tony no recordaba un momento en los últimos tres años en los que no estuviese al borde de su silla, esperando y pensando y temiendo, y lo cotidiano de la fiesta hizo que se preguntase cómo diablos había llegado a ese punto.

Mientras Natasha y May hablaban de lo maravillosa que estaba la torta (quién habría dicho que la espía adoraba los dulces) y Rhodey trataba de explotar globos con sus bastones, Tony trató de imaginar qué acciones podrían haber cambiado el transcurso de toda su vida. ¿Habría una dimensión alternativa en la que él todavía siguiese siendo un mujeriego arrogante? ¿En la que tuviese hijos con Pepper? ¿En la que estuviese enterrado mil metros bajo tierra, asesinado por Ultron, por Loki, por Steve Rogers?

La nariz a ratos le sangraba sin aviso, y sólo se dio cuenta cuando Natasha se inclinó sobre él y le enterró la servilleta en la cara.

—Gracias —dijo él, limpiándose la sangre. Se podían ver unos cuantos edificios por la ventana del apartamento, y Tony se preguntó si desde ahí se habría notado el agujero de gusano de la invasión Chitauri.

Natasha se apoyó contra él, comiéndose la última gelatina que tenía en su plato. Él aguantó su peso y se preguntó cuál sería la tercera vez en la que ella le traicionaría, y si podría perdonarla otra vez.

—Esto probablemente no dure mucho —comentó ella después de un rato, viendo la ventana. Él asintió.

—Nada dura nunca mucho.

—Ellos volverán pronto. Steve, Sam, Clint, ya han salido de Wakanda.

—Lo sé.

—¿Los vas a perdonar?

Tony bajó la cabeza, sintiendo sus hombros hundirse, y un dolor palpitante se instaló detrás de su ojo derecho.

—No lo sé. Tal vez.

No podía imaginar volverles a ver la cara, especialmente a Steve. Debería de haber sentido rabia, indignación, odio, pero lo único que lograba entender de la maraña de sentimientos que bullía en su pecho era _indiferencia_. Siempre iba a llegar otro enemigo, otro problema andante, y se necesitaban juntos para enfrentarlo. Tony estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando y protegiendo hasta que sus piernas no se levantasen mas, hasta que su armadura no fuese más que polvo y hasta que no pudiese pensar. Incluso si eso significaba reunirse con las personas que destruyeron su vida.

Era lo menos que le debía al mundo.

—Gracias por perdonarme a mi.

Tony asintió, y se la llevó de vuelta con su brazo sobre su hombro, mientras las luces todavía estuviesen encendidas y lo único que resonase en el aire fuese el murmullo de la paz.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

1 — Primero que nada, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Ésto me lo he inspirado de _T_ _umblr_ , luego de leer mil y un post sobre cómo Tony fue el villano de Guerra Civil, y cómo es un insensible y arrogante y abusivo, y cómo Steve Rogers es la víctima de todo. Creo que claramente pueden ver mi opinión al respecto.

2 — Espero que no me malentiendan, _adoro_ con todo mi ser a Natasha. Podría vender mi alma al diablo por ella, pero también la respeto lo suficiente como personaje para saber que cometió equivocaciones en la película, y que la traición hacia Tony probablemente le dolió mucho a él (es, literalmente, la única de los Vengadores originales que se quedó a su lado). Me gusta escribir acerca de personas admitiendo sus defectos, y aún más si son tan sinceros como ella (y es un secreto muy guardado dentro de mi que a veces soy Tony/Natasha. No me juzguen).

3 — Con el nuevo tráiler de _Spiderman: Homecoming_ me he dado cuenta que no estaba tan lejos al escribir a Tony; prácticamente es el padre adoptivo de Peter (la escena del abrazo lo explica todo) y me fascina pensar cómo afectará eso todo.

4 — Por último, también he decidido escribir sobre las secuelas de Tony por su pelea, porque creo que a la gente se le olvida que peleó contra dos supersoldados él sólo y al final lo terminaron abandonando a mitad de Rusia, sin su armadura funcionando. Bucky y Steve probablemente se curen en tres meses, mientras que a Tony esos golpes le van a dejar secuelas (si es escrito de forma realista). El nuevo tráiler de _Spiderman_ me confirmó eso; Tony todavía tiene un moratón en el ojo derecho, incluso cuando aparentemente la pelicula está situada un año después de Guerra Civil.

Comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones siempre bien aceptadas.


End file.
